Breaking Free
by Kyori Maniko
Summary: Trapped inside of his own body. Living without really being alive. Falling in love without having to say a word. When left for dead, Inuyasha has learns how frequently life is taken for granted. Luckily, there are always silver linings. InuKag AU
1. Prologue

**A/N: This new piece I'm starting is hopefully one that will turn out as well as I want it to, and I'm going to need the help of a few faithful readers to do that. This is an InuKag piece and it's also an AU fic.**

**I warn you all now, a spark of inspiration hit me in my computer class, and I'm just going with it! I don't plan on this being a long story, just something to entertain the masses for a short while.**

**Notice: While characters will retain a majority of their physical features, there will be no demons, priestesses, or any other super natural beings featured in this story. So, unfortunately, Inuyasha will not have his dog ears, or claws, but he will have his normal hair and eye color. The same goes for any other character that holds any distinctive physical traits.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

The wind blew, just barely making its presence known; lightly tousling the hair of any who stood within reach of its gentle touch. The roads were busy, as was usual, and the sun shone brightly, gracing the skin of those walking with its warming rays. It was, all in all, a beautiful day.

A pair -consisting of a mother and daughter- were walking down a street together, obviously having returned from a shopping excursion, considering all the bags that rode on their arms. The elder of the two females walked closest to the street, and the younger near the buildings that were aligned beside her.

The taller woman had rather plain features, short and graying hair, brown eyes. It was probable that the woman was a strikingly beautiful specimen in her younger days, but now she held the wise and loving look that accompanied motherhood and life. The latter of the two women though, had such prominent features that stares were often directed towards her. She had startling gray eyes, so bright and shiny that one might mistake them for silver, and jet black hair that fell in light waves down her back with bangs that framed her face; her incredibly _pale_ face. It wasn't a sickly pale, but rather a pale that screamed elegance and delicateness. She was the epitome of beauty, though if you asked her, she'd more than likely tell you otherwise.

The twosome continued their casual stroll down the busy street, until the youngest of the duo suddenly stopped in front of an alley.

"Mama... Do you see that?" The young woman peered into the alley, without actually stepping into it.

"See what, dear?"

"It looks like a foot... or maybe a leg?..." The silver eyed female took one cautious step into the dark passage.

"Kagome! Come away from there! It's probably just a homeless man napping." After realizing what she had said, the elder lady scrunched up her nose. "Well, maybe we should check to see. If it is a homeless fellow, he's probably rather hungry!" The older woman quickly stepped into the alley and past her daughter.

"Now where exactly do you see this foot?" But an answer was unnecessary. She had found the foot, and the owner of it. A gasp escaped her lips.

"Kagome, quick, dial 911! This man is hurt!" Panicked Mama Higurashi. She dropped to her knees beside the wounded and unconscious man and her hands did an uncertain dance over all his body. She was unsure whether or not she should touch him, not knowing the full extent of his injuries.

There was blood all over his chest ad legs, but his face was relatively unmarred save for a few cuts, and a little dirt.

"Mama, what's wron-" The woman named Kagome was unable to finish her sentence once she caught a glance at the man that was sitting slouched before her. "What happened to him!"

"I don't know! But he needs help! There's a lot of blood! Call 911!" Her mother repeated her order from before.

Kagome didn't respond, instead she reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone dialing the emergency number as fast as she could.

"Hello? There's a man here in the middle of an alley covered in blood! He's not moving!" a pause. "I don't know him! I was walking down the street with my mother and we found him!" another pause. "We're on Maple Avenue, directly across from Chester Lane. Thank you! Please hurry!"

It wasn't long before the wail of sirens was heard. The two Higurashi's had opted to not touch the man, but rather crouch beside of him. When the EMT's made their way toward the alley, Kagome hopped to her feet to wave them in the right direction.

The EMT's did their job, asking quick questions as they did so, and boarded the injured man onto the ambulance. At some point during the chaos, a police officer had shown up, and once the bloodied man was carted off towards the hospital, the two women were questioned and sent on their way.

**-xXx-**

The synchronized beeping and pumping of the machines scattered around the room played the same dull tune they had from the moment its occupant was placed there. The one window that the room came equipped with was closed, but the curtains that normally covered it were pulled back to allow a teasing trace of the outside world in.

A bird had made a nest outside that window… A bird that flew away and returned whenever its heart desired to do so. That bird held the one ability that the lone occupant of the room wished to acquire; the ability to live freely, without restraint…

At one point in his life, he had had that ability. He'd even taken it for granted… but now, trapped in this room, _this prison_, he'd realized the foolishness of such a mistake.

His prison was a nice one, fully equipped with a more than pleasant warden, and the kindest correctional officers, but it was still a prison… and even worse than being locked away in the god forsaken place, was knowing that he could leave whenever he wanted too.

He could…

But, at the same time… he _couldn't_…

No matter how much he wanted to. No matter how incessantly he yearned to yank the plugs, and tubes out of his body, he couldn't.

He just _couldn't_…

His kind-hearted warden had told him frequently enough that, in time, he'd be able to walk right out that door; his correctional officers reminded him just as often.

But he was no fool… He knew that it could be months, even years before he was able to escape this prison; and it wasn't a guarantee that he would be _walking_ out, either. He wanted their weightless promises to stop. They did nothing but build false hope that would more than likely be crushed in the end; and he wasn't sure he could take much more. He wanted to _tell_ them to stop, but… that was just another thing he _couldn't_ do.

Another ability he had so recklessly taken for granted. He hated himself for that, and he resented everyone else who continuously made the same mistake.

He couldn't move…

He couldn't speak…

He could _barely_ breathe on his own some days…

He hated it…

But… there is always a silver lining... isn't there?

**-xXx-**

**A/N And there it goes! I should probably mention the fact that this whole story is based on something that is going on in my life right now. I have o idea how this situation in my life is going to end, but I do have an idea for how I want the story to end. I would tell you more, but that would kind of give the story away... Next chapter will hopefully be uploaded soon! **

**Review, review, review REVIEW! Even the shortest reviews are appreciated! And if you have any questions or concerns, I'd love to answer them!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome back for another installment of Breaking Free! So far I've gotten one review for this story, and that was enough to encourage me to write this chapter! I'd like to thank Dog Ear Inuyasha Lover for being my first reviewer! Thank you! Everyone should follow that example and review also! **

**Moving on... This will be the first official chapter, and I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this in the previous chapter but, I do not own the show Inuyasha, and I make no monetary profit form writing this story.**

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>"Hello, I'm looking for someone by the name of, Sesshomaru Takahashi? There's been an emergency dealing with one of his family members... Yes, I'll hold."<p>

This was the third time the young desk clerk had made this call. Each time she'd been put on hold for about five minutes, and then the line would just go dead. The whole process was getting rather irritating. She would have given up by now if it weren't for the fact that this was the _only _number that the hospital was able to use in case of emergency.

After about three minutes of waiting, the young woman was surprised to finally hear another voice pick up on the other end. "I'm assuming that since you have called three times, that whatever you have to say is of some importance?"

The operator was taken aback by the coldness in the masculine voice on the other end of the line. She couldn't help but be intimidated, even if it was nothing more than a _voice_. "Um, yes. Well, I told the first person I talked to that there has been an emergency with a member of your family, and-"

"The only _family_ of mine that is still currently alive is my mother. And considering I just got off of the phone with her, I'm assuming that her health is tact."

"B-but, sir, it says right here that a man by the name of Inuyasha Takahashi is your brother-"

The monotonous voice cut her off again. "He is my _half-_brother, and by nothing more than blood. He has never been and will never be considered my _family_? Am I understood."

"Um... yes sir." The woman was unsure of how to continue after having been completely dismissed.

"You called me, so I would appreciate it if you would quickly convey whatever is you are trying to. What problem is there that my insolent half-brother can't seem to handle on his own?"

"Well, sir, your brother... I mean... Inuyasha is in a trauma induced coma. We re unsure of the complete extent of his injuries, and we're just trying to find out some of his medical history, and whether or not he has insurance, and other things on the matter."

The man on the opposite line sighed as though he had never been more irritated in his life. "So my fool brother has gone and gotten himself injured? Figures. I will fax over all of his information and medical history. He should be able to afford whatever treatment your over seer deems necessary. I assume I have to inquire as to how he found himself in this situation."

Realizing that meant he wanted to know what had happened, the desk clerk answered to the best of her ability. "He was found yesterday unconscious in an alley by a mother and her daughter. They called for an ambulance and he arrived at the hospital. We do not yet know what caused his current circumstance because we haven't been able to fully treat him without his medical records. We also need permission from you, assuming you are his only living relative."

The man sighed again. "Fine. I give full permission to the hosipital to treat him in whatever manner the see fit. Presuming that is all you need from me, goodb-"

"Sir wait! It doesn't work that way. There are papers that need to be signed." She hoped she'd caught the man before he'd hung up, but when she didn't get a response after a few moments, she firgured she'd just have to call him back; but then she heard another irritated sigh.

"I figured as much, but I was hoping I would get lucky. I guess not. Fax me whatever papers need to be signed and I'll send them back as soon as possible."

"Um... all right. Would you like to hear the visiting hours-"

"No. I will not be visiting. Just do your job so that the whelp can get back to doing his."

And the line died.

**-xXx-**

Kagome Higurashi was a young, kind-hearted, fun-loving woman of about twenty-two years. She stood at an average height of five feet and seven inches, and she had an aura that seemed to draw people to her like moths to a flame. She had woken up earlier than usual today, in order to spend some time with her long-time friend Sango Taijiya.

The raven haired girl sat at her kitchen table as she watched the television that sat on the counter across from her. It had been a little over a week since she her mother had found the injured man in the alley, and for the most part, she'd forgotten about the situation entirely.

The tell-tale sound of light foot steps coming down the stairs warned of her mother's approach and Kagome looked up expectantly at the door way.

She expected to see her mother dressed in her usual night time attire, but instead found her to be fully dressed with her purse on her arm and keys in hand.

"Where are you off to so early in the morning?" Kagome asked while she took a bite of her overly sweetened cereal.

"I wouldn't consider ten o'clock early," started Mama Higurashi, "but, I'm heading to the hospital."

That piece of information startled Kagome enough to have her set her spoon down and look her mother directly in the eye with obvious concern painted all over her face. "Why? Is everything all right?"

The elder woman simply chuckled at the needless worry that was directed towards her. She waved her hand in dismissal before responding. "Relax, Kagome. Everything is fine. I'm simply going to see what became of that young man we found the other day."

The silver eyed beauty quickly relaxed and resumed eating her breakfast. "Oh, well, I hope he's doing well."

"So do I. If you want, I'll wait for you to get dressed and you can come with me to visit him." The short-haired woman looked over inquiringly at the younger girl.

"I'd love to, Mama, but I already made plans with Sango. If it weren't for that, I probably wouldn't even be awake right now. Maybe next time."

"I still don't understand how someone who was born at five-thirty in the morning could be so nocturnal. But, all right. You and Sango have fun doing whatever it is you two do when you're together. I'm going to go ahead and head over to the hospital." The older Higurashi turned and headed towards the door.

"See you later Mama. Tell me how everything goes when you get back." The front door clicked, indicating the departure of her mother.

Kagome quickly finished off her cereal before heading back up to her room the get dressed and ready for her day.

**-xXx-**

The front door opened and the chrome-eyed beauty took a step in before turning and waving to the car that had dropped her off. It was just after seven-thirty in the evening, and she had been out all day.

"See you later, Sango!" She called as the white Hondai Accent SE drove off.

She closed he door and turned back into the house to see her mother sitting on the living room couch with a cup of what she assumed to be tea in her hand.

"Hey mama. How was your trip to the hospital?" She asked as she plopped down on the couch beside her mother.

"It was... sad, I guess you could say." Her mother grabbed the remote control and turned off the television that she had barely been watching in the first place.

"Sad? What makes you say that? Was the man all right? Did he... did he not make it?" The reflexive tears that came to Kagome's eyes were out of genuine sorrow. She didn't like the thought of anyone having to die young, and the man they had found looked fairly young.

The older Higurashi angled her body towards her daughter and quickly disposed of the idea. "No Kagome, the man is alive, but I wouldn't say he's all right." Kagome didn't respond, she simply looked expectantly at her mother, urging her to continue.

"Well, for starters, he's in a coma. The doctors say it probably from his hypoglycemia. The imagine he'll recover from that eventually but they can't be sure when. And you remember how he was covered in blood when we found him?"

Kagome nodded in affirmation.

"Well, he was apparently stabbed in the chest and back. The chest wound wasn't so bad, but the back wound... the back wound hit is spine... The doctors aren't sure if that means he'll be paralyzed or not. They won't know until he wakes up."

Kagome's face wore a sympathetic expression. "Oh, well that is sad. I wonder what happened to him."

Mama Higurashi nodded her head slowly. "They doctors assume he was attacked and left for dead, and all the blood loss through him into a coma. But that still wasn't the saddest part of this whole story.."

Kagome looked back up from the couch she'd taken to staring at while she though about the unfortunate man. "What could be worse than that?" She asked dumbfounded.

"When I got to the hospital, they told me that I was his first visitor. No one else has been to visit that poor man." The elder Higurashi looked more upset about that fact than any other part of her story. Kagome looked just as hurt.

"Do they not have an identity on the man, can they not locate his family? Does he not have a family?" The questions poured from her mouth without limit. She couldn't help herself; it was awful to be in the hospital, it was even worse to be there alone.

"No, they were able to find his identity. His name is Inuyasha. And yes, he has family... but, they turned over all rights to the hospital. Apparently they could care less about whether he lives or not." The brown haired woman looked so heart broken at the idea of no one caring about the once nameless man they'd found.

"That's terrible..." The tears from earlier returned to the young woman's eyes. She'd grown up with a very close-knit family, and she couldn't imagine not caring about whether or not one of them lived or died.

The two women sat together, thinking about the ill-fated man's plight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that' it for the first chapter of Breaking Free! Questions, comments, concerns? Send them to me in the form of a review! Thank you for reading and I'll be sure to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**


End file.
